


Articulated D.T.

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (VERY) Short but sweet, Gen, I say it can also be yours because the vocabulary seems a liiittle too advanced for a child, This can be in Frisk's or your point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: Just a very short little thing. It's about Frisk (or the player's) travels through the Underground. This was mostly a test to see how much poetic vocabulary I could come with, because although I don't like them as much as stories, I have a fondness for poems. And it's in first person - what a  rare sight!





	Articulated D.T.

The trickling water of Waterfall,

The icy climate of Snowdin.

As Hotland's warm conveyers dance,

I feel freedom on the tip of my **chin**!

-

Random encounters, and with your charter-

There will be freedom not for me,

But for all, if you please!

I try to traverse with a **grin**.

-

The small world that feels so vast.

The bliss, oh how it always lasts.

Diversity upon this region-

Oh my god, is that a **skeleton**?!

-

*ahem* I continue with a smile.

Assuring these monsters it's worth while.

With this feeling, 

Said monsters and I unite as **seven**.

-

This is rather dangerous,

A journey that's quite arduous-

But still, I persevere!

No, that isn't the right word,

Past and future's very slurred-

But still, I stay  **DETERMINED**!


End file.
